I Know
by Yaoi jesus
Summary: "You know I hate you right?"  Francis chuckled, biting down on the shoulder in front of him, causing the writhing body beneath him to gasp.  "Oh yes, L'Anglettere, I know..."    Starts with FrUK, ends with USUK and sad France, crappy drabble is crap :D


Wow, First upload in FOREVER. = 7=; I'm not sure if my other stories will be continued or not...  
First off, this is just a drabblefic. I got bored and suddenly this happened. It starts with FrUK then ends with USUK, and it has some sad sexytimes that don't really go into detail. Enjoy? I don't know...

* * *

"You know I hate you right?"

Francis chuckled, biting down on the shoulder in front of him, causing the writhing body beneath him to gasp and close around him tighter.

"Oh yes, L'Anglettere, I know..."

Arthur's nails scraped at Francis' back, making hot, red lines appear. His panting was fast now, his moans louder then before.

"A-ah—fuck! H-harder, nnh...!"

Francis smiled, pounding into the heat surrounding him as requested, earning him more moans, more pleasured sounds.

Just like always.

* * *

"I hate Everything about you."

Francis had turned to look at Arthur, who'd been quietly sitting next to him in the car the whole time. Francis quickly looked back to the road, driving.

"I hate Everything about you too."

Arthur laughed out loud, but to Francis it almost sounded like a broken, desperate sob.

But this was England. That never happened.

Not around him.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"

Arthur turned to look at Francis, moving gently above him, preparing him for what he knew was coming.

"What do you mean?"

Francis shook his head, hair falling in his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Arthur sighed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"You know as well as I do, Frog."

Francis shrugged, beginning to prepare Arthur again.

* * *

"I think I might love you."

The words echoed around the hot room, making Francis' blood run cold. That wasn't how it was supposed to work. There were rules, weren't there?

He turned and look at Arthur, who seemed to be staring up at the ceiling blankly, but underneath it he saw the indecision. The confusion. They'd known each other too long to hide it now.

"I know."

And Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur silently, petting his head soothingly as the other broke in his arms, tears flowing from his eyes as he sobbed quietly.

Because they both knew it couldn't work the way they wanted it to. They understood.

But they wished they were naive enough to fall for it.

* * *

"I've got a secret."

The crying had long since ceased but Francis continued to hold Arthur, absently petting his head.

"What is it?"

Francis grimaced, smiling with some kind of pain.

"I think I love you too."

* * *

"Hey you guys, hows it goin'?"

The American bounced over to greet his ex-brother, smiling the same cheesy smile as always.

Arthur saw the look in his eyes. Something more then friendship, but the American didn't know it yet, did he?

And it hurt because Arthur could swore he'd seen that same look in his own eyes whenever Alfred or Francis was around.

"Get back to your seat, idiot, you're late as usual."

* * *

"This is the last time, isn't it?"

Arthur turned his head, panting, moaning aside.

"Y-You know it is..."

Francis pushed harder, eliciting a sharp cry from Arthur.

"...I wish I didn't, L'angelterre. I wish it wasn't."

Arthur wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck, burying his head into his shoulder.

"Don't say something like that; I won't be able to escape..."

* * *

"Arthur, would you go out with me?"

The Americans cheeks were pink, and he looked just as serious as that rainy day.

Arthur thought for a moment, blinking as his own cheeks mirrored Alfreds.

"Of course...wanker."

Alfred stared blankly for a moment, then rushed the few steps to Arthur, pulling him into a large embrace.  
Francis watched from down the hallway, knowing that Arthur didn't belong to him but still feeling the shards of his heart falling to the floor.

* * *

Wow, I don't even know anymore. I'm sorry France, i still love you! D;  
R&R's are loved, it's what motivates me! 3


End file.
